


Housewarming

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Brio- freeform, Developing Relationship, Didn't your mama tell you what happens when you assume?, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: Beth comes to Rio's housewarming, and everyone keeps asking what their relationship is. It makes Beth curious too.





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blurring the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531358) by [thingcalledlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove). 



> a springboard from Ch 1 of Blurring the Line and FakePlastikTrees' comment thread with moi therein. I started to write a long response to a comment and wrote this instead.

They're at her new butcher block, Beth chopping vegetables for stir-fry and watching the kids in the backyard while the noodles cool, Rio hunched over in that comfortable-looking slouch and rubbing at his jaw. She doesn't think he'd minded too much when she insisted on feeding him as a thank you for the gorgeous new centerpiece of her kitchen, but he's been quiet since the kids went out to play.

"You got a gap this Saturday?"

She blinks, a bit taken aback by the abrupt question disturbing their companionable silence. "Like... are you asking if I'm free?" He tips his head a few fractions of an inch; she takes it as a nod and resumes her prep. "Depends what you need. The kids are gonna be with Dean all day, and I was thinking about hitting the whites sale at Bed Bath & Beyond. There's a new Thai pla-"

"Like from 2 on... You free?" His tone isn't apologetic, but there is a hint of discomfort, like it's making him nervous to ask.

"Again... Depends what you need." Her patented 'mom' stare probably won't work on him, but she lets it fly anyway. He swallows a few times and drops his gaze... then answers in a mumbled rush. "Wanna try that again?" He shifts his hands one finger at a time until they switch position - Rio edition of the fidgets - and focuses on the tip of her nose instead of actual eye contact. It's kind of adorable.

"I'm having a party. Celebrate the new place, show off the kitchen, potluck thing. We'll barbecue some kinda protein - carne asada, maybe some chicken. Carlos and a few of the guys are bringing rice and soup and chips, I'm making salsas, the girls always bring fruit and sweet shit, someone's gonna bring  _pan dulce._ I thought... since you, y'know, helped pick it out, you might... wanna come."

The urge to mess with him is almost overwhelming, but this doesn't seem the time to poke the tiger. "Sure. Can I bring anything? Salad, wine?"

"Yeah, salad. Don't got wine glasses."

She turns to swirl the oil in the wok and deems it ready; the peppers, onions and bits of garlic make a happy sizzle before she replies. "I can bring some."

His next words are right next to her ear, and she startles, feeling his chin graze the top of her shoulder before she settles. "Red, we a 40-swilling type crowd. Don't got none, don't need none, don't need you hauling more than you have to."

She just turns her head to meet his eye and says she'll bring some anyway, in case the ladies aren't in the mood for "swilling 40s." He doesn't respond beyond giving her a _look_ and the bowl of narrow strips of beef and portobello she'd convinced him could taste like steak, and goes to call the kids to wash up.

~ ~ ~ ~

Saturday dawns bright, clear, and unseasonably warm. The kids are fed and bundled off, and Beth indulges in a quiet house, fresh coffee and a leisurely 40 minutes of yoga in the backyard sunshine. She hits the sale early and snags some great deals, drops off Mary Pat's monthly bribe, then heads home and takes _way_ too long choosing her outfit. Cute strappy wedges that make her calves pop out to say hello and show off her pedicure, polish on fingers and toes playing up the swirl patterned blue and purple top she **knows** sets off her coloring, snug black capris, a bit of cosmetic enhancement and some silver jewelry. She throws a cute sweater and some coordinating Keds for later into a tote, along with a purple wide brimmed straw hat in case the afternoon sun gets a bit intense for her skin. Then the little padded case with half a dozen wine glasses, a few appropriately priced wines, and her oversized Gucci sunglasses.

The salad is a massive colorful blend of mixed greens, tomato, avocado, carrot shreds and olive chunks, contrasting beautifully in a cheerful enamel bowl. She whips together a vinaigrette and arranges a variety of bottled dressings around the bowl in a canvas carrier bag, along with the wooden tongs she'd gotten from a cousin in Hawaii and extra salad in a Ziploc.

One last look at herself in the mirror and she heads for the car.

Rio's house is gorgeous- nice but not too big, impressive without being imposing. Carlos answers the door and immediately takes everything off her hands. She lets him lead her to the kitchen, pushing her sunglasses up into her hair to look around as she goes. The decor is a little sparse, comfy furniture and clean functional lines conveying warmth, but not much in the way of personal touches. She unpacks in the open plan kitchen and Carlos tells her he's taking the rest of her stuff to the back bedroom. Salad and dressings set up among the other sides, Beth is just looking for a corkscrew when Rio steps in from the backyard. He's dressed in actually blue jeans and a pristine white tee under a colorful buttondown, tats, Armani shades and an easy smile completing the look.

He walks over and slides a hand to the small of her back, pressing a warm kiss to her cheek and stepping back without releasing her. "You found us."

"Yeah. Now I just need a corkscrew." Whatever that look is in his eyes, he doesn't say anything; just folds his shades up and pockets them before leading her across the kitchen to a line of recessed drawers in the massive island. He hands her a corkscrew and shows off a little more - the custom upright rolling rack, the knife set any chef worth their salt would kill for, the fresh herbs on the sill, the copper cookware, the cut stone drying sink. _Any girl would be lucky to have a kitchen like this,_ she muses, missing the fact that his hand is still resting comfortably on her lower back.

A band of Latin beauties approach and Rio reels off names and who they're with before giving Beth a subtle squeeze and heading off to check the grill. They make her feel welcome and show her around while they wait for the food to be ready.

The backyard is a study in tasteful comfort, understated in the best way. Speakers she can't quite find pipe in subdued reggaeton, Latin pop and hip-hop. It's nice without being overbearing or cliched. The dozen other guests are all over the lawn and shaded deck, congregating around cushioned benches and trays of finger foods and tubs full of ice and drinks; Beth spots bottled water and various soft drinks amid bottles of Modelo and the requisite 40s.

Over the background music, the girls express their delight that they don't have to stick to beer if they don't want to and thank Beth for her thoughtfulness. Guys sneak by from time to time, but for the most part they claim a 'girls' only' table and between the six of them, they polish off 2 bottles, adding to the light and festive mood without getting sloshed. The party goes smoothly, and the food is delicious, even if Beth feels she's eating too much. But Rio keeps offering her bites of stuff and the other girls are downing plates just as loaded as the boys so she quits worrying.

Everything is a comforting blend of components: Fun, food, sunshine. Beer, tequila, wine. Beef, chicken, pork, vegetable. Verde, rojo, blanco. Rio, Carlos, Miguel, Raza. Felicia, Sofia, Vivi, Ana, Marisol... and Beth. Somehow she fits here.

The girls convince her to break into bottle #3 and share it around the firepit in the corner of the yard. There's another one under the awning that can be covered with a stone top to make a table in warmer weather, but the girls are keen to talk. Their various significant others in the "company" are the main topic, and the conversation quickly shifts to Beth and Rio. Beth is a little surprised this hadn't come up earlier, but she answers the less prying questions with mostly honest repliess, until Felicia pins her with a "tell it straight. What's the deal?"

Beth doesn't know how to answer that, or if she should, or how much they already know from their men, and the swirling liquid in the bottom of her glass is not offering up any suggestions. A warm weight settles comfortably around her shoulders as Rio materializes on the arm of her chair, leaning in a bit as he inches her closer. "The deal, Felicia, ain't none of your business. Now leave Red here alone before you scare her off." The statement is clear and direct, but without any real heat to it. Still, the girls switch to a new topic and Beth inclines a few inches until she's pressed a little tighter to Rio's side.

Less than an hour later the party breaks up, and everyone takes off after helping pick up the place (something she's surprised at and feels maybe she shouldn't be) and getting their rides sorted. A few DDs, a few Ubers, a bunch of good nights, and suddenly it's just them: Beth washing a few dishes while Rio plays fridge Tetris putting away the last of the leftovers. The fact that the fridge is as big as it is and they fed so many people already is a testament to how much they'd actually made. Beth looks at the clock, stunned it's just barely after 8. She's not even tired.

The music shifts to something soft and low, and Rio holds out his hand. Beth makes sure her hands are dry and lets him tug her close. They move rhythmically but randomly around the room, focused more on one another than the music. He dips her and doesn't bring her back up right away. She's not the least bit worried about his balance when he lowers himself to her vicinity, his lips warm against hers. She's not sure how long it lasts or even when they return to their full and upright positions, too focused on the intoxicating hit of cinnamon lingering on his tongue.

The next thing she knows, he's swept her off her feet and settled her on the warm island, pinning her with a deep, hungry stare before just... pinning her. The lava stone is room temperature and not nearly as rough as she'd expected... although she could probably be lying on a bed of nails and broken glass and not care as long as Rio kept touching her like that.

The little blurb at the store flashes through her head:  _durable, very strong... handles impact fairly well... nonporous surface easy to clean and sanitize._

 _So it was practically_ made  _for this then,_ Beth thinks as they christen the sturdy countertop, then doesn't have the ability to form coherent thought for the next half hour. When she returns enough to notice, Rio's somehow moved them to his bedroom and they're snuggled up in an  _insanely_ comfortable bed with rich blue sheets and a charcoal and navy duvet. She's draped over him, practically boneless in his arms, and suddenly so glad she doesn't have to be home til late tomorrow morning.

He shuts off the lights and she settles with a contented sigh, all set to drift off when he speaks into the darkness.

"Hey Beth?"

"Mmmmm...?" she manages against the dip of his collarbone.

"That Beyond Bath place... will you go there with me next week?"

"Mmm-hmmm..." A minute passes before she plays back the mini-conversation. "Why?" she yawns.

"We need to pick out some wineglasses for the next time I have a party."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go bury my face in a pillow for a while. I don't know what I was really going for here, so I'm not sure if I got it but... this was a thing. Please feel free to let me know what you thought of the thing.


End file.
